Leon Scott Kennedy
|-|Gallery= |-|Video= Leon Scott Kennedy is an American agent for the Division of Security Operations (D.S.O.). Prior to this, he served as a police officer with the Raccoon City Police Department (R.P.D.) for a single day. The actions in the city led to his successful recruitment as a member of US-STRATCOM after the incident in Raccoon City. Biography Doom Of Raccoon City Personality and Relationships Leon is somewhat naive rookie police officer with a strong sense of justice and duty, he was partnered up with a transfer police officer name London Moon, he showed insecurity and irritation when Claire Redfield,Vicki Donovan,Patty Packer and Ada Wong rushed off leaving him and his partner alone.Doing this attack of Raccoon City he come across a group of teenagers.After his actions during the Raccoon City incident were discovered, Leon was recruited by the U.S. government, and later becomes a Special Agent as a result of his training. Able to keep his composure in most circumstances, Leon is very compassionate and objective. He does things even when he doesn't have to because Leon knows that what he is doing is for the greater good. An example of this is when Leon was ordered to leave the Eastern Slav Republic, despite having just arrived. Instead, he chooses to stop the B.O.W.s from spreading, going on to bring the country's president to justice because he felt it was his obligation. Leon's friendly nature makes him very likable to others. He strikes up a friendship with his partner London Moon,Claire Redfield,Vicki Donovan moments after meeting them, protecting them whereabouts when interrogated after Raccoon City and expressed a desire to meet them again under "normal circumstances". Leon also respected Jack Krauser, both as a soldier and a friend, before his betrayal. He was also very quick to strike up friendships with both Luis Sera and Mike, being deeply saddened by both of their deaths. Leon also formed alliances with J.D. and Buddy, despite their initial conflict, Leon was able to set his views aside and work towards a greater good.At the same time, Leon is very quick to oppose people who threaten others. He dislikes all three key figures of Los Iluminados within seconds of meeting them, and despite not meeting Wesker in person, Ada's connection to him caused strife and distrust between them. Skills And Abilities Leon was a rookie cop, with relatively little experience along with his partner London Moon (he finding out that he have powers), Claire Redfield (though she at least had training from her brother) Vicki Donovan (good with hand-to-hand combat and weapons combat skills),Patty Packer (expert in computer hacking and robotics),Tommy Griffin (with his ninjutsu skills),Clara Redfield (good skills with a baseball bat),Sonja Holiday (with her superhuman powers),Julian Kennedy (teleportation powers),Ginger Redfield (aura manipulation powers) and Philip Banks (with his magic powers).Nevertheless, Leon used what skills he had to fend off the undead residents of Raccoon City Police Department, numerous irregular mutants and even kill the deadly T-00 with the help of Ada Wong. As a survivor of Raccoon City, Leon had become more experienced than he'd could ever expected as a rookie and was sought after by the government for his natural skill. Debut In Book,Volume And Chapter Book Volume Chapter Video Theme Song Gallery See:Leon And London Theme Songs/Video Theme Song Gallery Image Gallery :See:Leon Scott Kennedy/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Good Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Police Officers Category:Doom Of Raccoon City Characters Category:Raccoon Citizens